


No Cats. No Fuckers. No Bitches. Please.

by Quicksand



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, Lots of Reference, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksand/pseuds/Quicksand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I just had to do the relationship tags like that. Because you need two Marcos to get one Marco. *Sigh* Marco is very expensive you know? Now double the price @@)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Fear.

 

 

Fear is such a familiar topic isn't it. Fear of loneliness. Fear of pain. Fear of all sorts of things. There's even a dictionary for it. Phobias, in other words. Types of fear. How fear feels. What we're feared by. I was that whimp. I was lonely. That pathetic lonely kid in the corner? Yes. That could be me. But even a pathetic loner like me could have some stuff going on that I'd probably know further than the others. Sometimes I overheard the girls table saying that I was cute. Adorable. Even though I might look like Slender man. Made me kind of blushed. I wasn't sure who said it though. Sure, I might be cute. But I am far from innocent.

Yet oddly, I was the only one who was there. Not even one of the most violent and brutal kids survived. It wasn't as if I gained it or anything. It wasn't as if I was stronger than them. It wasn't as if they all decided to kill themselves in one day and think that it would get attention. It wasn't as if they wanted to. Even if they did get attention, it would not effect anything to themselves once they're dead. If they really hated me that much, they'd have killed me then kill themselves. Wouldn't that be convenient for both sides?

Keeps me wondering why I was an exceptional. Keeps me wondering why they didn't hated another person. None of them were like me. None of them were sad. None of them were pathetic. None of them cared. None. I was left alone. But I wasn't lonely.

No, it was just another type of loneliness.

 

Monophobia. Fear of being alone.

 

"Bertolt." Annie's voice demands across my sight. I almost choked when I realize her. Some kind of cold air floats. 

We were both strangers who met this morning. I forgot we didn't introduce ourselves. We only knew each other's name. But I wasn't going to plan anything for trust anyways.

 

"Y-Yes? Do you want something?" I turned my head to her. My voice was almost British. It took her a while to respond. It seems like she's observing. I wait patiently.

 

"Wir besser zurück nach Deutschland," She pauses, then sighs. I could hear it slightly on her breath even she's far away from me, "wenn Sie mit diesem fertig." 

Her head tilts a little. I decide to take the last look from her, "Okay." Pause, "It won't take long. I promise." I turn my head away from her. I would always talk normally without people around. The window catches my eyes. It'd take an hour to fly to Sweden. Yet it's oddly long for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Wir besser zurück nach Deutschland - We better get back to Germany  
> wenn Sie mit diesem fertig - Once you're done with this


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes ham because of Eren @@

"Okay brats."

Cute nickname, Corporal. First time I've ever met this guy. Everything I've heard about him is only from Eren. Which is quite an overwhelming person. He overrates things too much. But the Levi thing has been going on for what, two years?

"Listen up." Levi crosses his arms but his right arm is still open for his tea. Two other people are there not counting Annie and myself. Also not counting Eren. I don't know their names. One blond, brutal and guy and one pointy nosed French guy.

Eren smiles until it becomes completely wildly hysterical. I always thought that Eren was mental of some sort. His eyes shrink. But they lock on Levi. It seems like he's pointing out something.

"Urgh..." Levi puts his tea down, "Eren... wants to declare something."

"I was saving this for summer." Eren's face turn mischievous. Yet playful of a sense, "Since school is about to end, I want to do something." I have a bad feeling. Eren doesn't usually go with mischievous. And when it does, things go wrong. Things could go very wrong. 

"I actually invited a few other people but they really didn't have to come."

"Here's the chase. Let's say..." He looks at Levi, "Me and Levi." Levi twitches. Then blushes but some sense of annoyance came up, "So, we'll play a game." Eren hoists to Levi, "We'll be with each other 24/7. We'll hug. We'll talk. We'll go out with each other. We'll look out for each other." Eren's head gradually leans closer to Levi, "And the one that falls in love first?" 

"Loses."

I don't like this. Levi would go in great lengths for Eren. And I don't want to even know the consequences. I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Levi sips his tea calmly. No expressions. Annie turns away suspiciously. The other two blushed. They look at each other then look away. 

I must be paired up with Annie. 

"Those who reject will...." Eren's voice trails off.

Levi leans in, "Will face a certain consequence." I sigh. This is troubling Levi's expression tightens.

"Understood?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit the tags, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, leave a kudo if you enjoyed and yup :)


End file.
